Mary's song
by XxInvisiblexX
Summary: This is a niley oneshot,my first story YAY!


Disclaimer: i don't own anything ,beside the plot

Sam :Miley

Nate:Nick

The story would be better if you listen to Mary's song by Taylor Swift with it

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sky was glowing orange with a hint of pink with the trees scraping against it was the perfect setting for the two friends, 7 year old Sam and 9 year old Nate ." Nate you can't catch me !" screamed the girl as she moved her little legs faster but only to get tackle by Nate who had on his wining smile." Haha you're slow " he said staring right into her eyes .Sam couldn't help but stared into his bright brown eyes" Your eyes shine like the stars in the sky , Natey" said Sam with a cheeky smile. From far away the parents of the two kids smiled at the sight. " So we get the babies on every other weekend rights?" ask Sam's dad Tom." yup but we get the kids on Halloween " said Nate's dad John." what? No!" argued Tom" we all know that Halloween is every grandchild dream to spent with their favorite grandparents". Their wives laughed at their childness " What are you guys arguing about now" ask Tom's wife Amy. " Our grandchildren" said Tom smiling sheepishly with John. Amy look at her friend only to smile and rolled their eye's " oh my my my "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" You never did!" yelled Sam at Nate. They were on their old treehouse talking about the stuff they did." yes I did!" Nate yelled back sitcking his tongue out at Sam who wrinkled her little nose. " you were to chicken to beat me up" said Sam smiling cockily." W-well your a girl, my mom said never to hit a girl" lied Nate ." fine chicken!" said Sam turning her arms into wings ." whatever i'm not a chicken" said Nate who stomp his foot." Fine to proved your not a chicken, you have to" said Sam putting a finger on her cheek thinking" kiss me" with a million dollar smile. Nate eyes got bigger" what no! Girl's have cooties" he said in a nervous voice. Sam knowing that she won acted like a chicken" cluck, cluck Nate's a chicken". Nate took in a deep breath " f-f-fine" in a small voice. Sam was shock but got over it before Nate could tell and the two kids leaned in only to see their lips were a centimeter short when Nate close his eyes and lean in but to only meet the floor" what the?" said the confused Nate until he saw his friend climbing the tree and running away laughing." SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam stared into her mirror only to meet a older and somewhat wiser self wearing a beautiful baby blue dress and her make-up was perfectly done as she walk down stairs to see her boyfriend and the parents." You looked beautiful " he whispered into her ears sending chills down her spine." You're not too shabby" she replied giving her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek." Awww! , you two are just too cute for words," said Amy who was teary eyed. The couple looked at their parents before making their way to Nate's truck," Your eyes still shine like pretty lights" said Sam with a cheeky smile , while inside the house " they grow up too fast" said Mary (Nate's Mom) holding a tissue to dup her tearful eye." who would ever thought those two would fall in love aye" joked John with Tom. Their wives smiled while rolling their eyes ." Oh my my my"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" I hate you!" screamed Sam as she got out of the truck and slam the door." Sam be reasonable" said Nate ,They just came home from a party where Sam saw Nate checking a girl out." why wont you just go back to that whore" said Sam as she walked sighed in frusterated " it was an accident " he plead but Sam was already in her house with a locked just put his hand over his face in sorrow." I couldn't believe what he did" grumble Sam to herself as she slam her bedroom and fell ontop of her bed crying. While downstairs," what should we do?" ask Amy concered," dont worry they 'll work it out" said Tom as he took a blanket ." what are you doing?" ask Amy," giving it to Nate ,its going to be a cold night" said Tom and he walked outside to see Nate sitting on the porch with his head in his hands." Hey? are you ok" ask Tom putting a hand on Nate's shoulder, the boy look up , and Tom saw the horror bloodshot eyes from crying" it was an accident" he whispered." don't worry, Sam is stubborn sometime but you guys will work through it and beside i only like you" said Tom sending Nate a wink and walked smiled at the blessing and walk out to see Sam's window to have a light," good night my love " he whispered hoping Sam could hear morning Sam woke up to feeling much better and looked at the clock 5:30, she jump out of bed and went into the bathroom after her morning girl stuff , she open the front door to get the paper but to see Nate sleeping in the cold air with nothing else but a blanket." All suddenly all her anger at Nate was gone " he stayed the whole night" she bent down to lightly tap his cheek, Nate's eyes open slowly " oh um hey Sam"he said sheepishly as he got up." why were you sleeping on my porch" she ask pretending to be mad." i- ah-i- i- w-wanted to say i'm really sorry" he said and he turn around to go home." Wait you spent a night in the cold just to say sorry" she turn to her " i know really patheic right?" and started to wake home he felt someone hug him from the back and turn around to see Sam," no its the most wonderful thing any guy could do" she said and capture Nate's lips in a kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x

A few years later Nate and Sam were walking around a lake which they found at age 7 and 9 and it became their _Spot._Nate looked at Sam as she close her eyes , he couldn't help but look at the beautiful woman infront of him. The sun made her skin glow while her hair hang perfectly from her frame." what are you looking at?" she asked ." you" he whispered . Sam smiled and gave him a kiss filled with passion. He pulled back," this is it" he thought as he got on one knee," Nate what are you doing?" she ask even though she knew whats happening. " Sam, you are my best friend, girlfriend,soul mate and i want to make you my wife so," he stop to take a deep breath" Sam will you please marry me" he ask pulling out a ring. He look up and saw Sam close from crying " yes " she whispered , Nate got up and slowly put the ring on her finger," i love you" he said before kissing Sam who kissed back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nate silently curse on how long the wedding was delay because of the stupid traffic," don't worry son Sam is already here" said John putting his hand on Nate's arm. John couldn't believe his little guy is getting marry with his dream girl," i'm so proud of you" he said and he hug Nate with a father's passion." get ready get ready" yelled Mary as she walk down the aisle. Nate took his spot and waited for his girl. Finally the ceremony started, Nate smile at what happen when the ring boy Spencer accident step on the flowers girl shoes which cause Tina(flower girl) to freak a good laugh and all the brides maid then the sound that change Nate's lives as Here comes the Bride played and out came the most beautiful bride the _long_ walk (thats Nate's opinion) Sam was finally place next to him as the priest started the vows," Do you Nathanel Walker take Samantha Cyr through sickness and good heath, though good times and bad time , through thick and thin until death do you part?" Nate took a look at Sam " I do". The priest smile at him and turn to Sam" Do you Samantha take Nathanel though thick and thin and to death till you part?" .Sam look at the nervous look on Nate's fcae and answer " yes"." by the power vested in me i now pronouce you two Mr.&Mrs. Walker, you may kissed the bride" said the priest and Nate capture Sam in a powerful kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Sam where are you?" ask the worried husband as he search for his wife through out the house." On the porch" yelled his wife, Nate smile her voice that still make his heart flutter as he walk out to see his beautiful wife rocking their one month old son to sleep." hey baby" he whispered and gave her a kiss on her smiled at the contact as she look at their little boy," he so cute" cooed Sam as Nate took a seat next to them." well he has his mom to thank for that" said nate thinking how lucky he is right now." Do you remember the memories that happen on this porch" ask Sam thinking." Of course, we first met on this porch " he said letting the memories take ahold of him." I love you" said Sam as she lay her head on his shoulder ," I love you too" he repiled kissing her temple.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" hey hunnie" said Nate as he slowly walk over to the bed using his cane," hey Nate" said Sam though she was 87 he stills thinks she is the most beautiful wonam in his world." I never thought i see that day that it would take me an hour just to walk over to the bed' he smile at her husband childness, " you lucky to even walk" she said as she coughed constantly," Are you ok ?" he ask in concered." i'm ok, beside its almost my turn anyway" she said ,Nate turn away knowing she was right," hey look at me , it ok i'm ready" said Sam giving him a comfort as silence when it happen," Nate i'm so sleepy" said Sam as she felt herself go." No! please don't " he begged as tears overflow." i'll wait for you" she said as her eyes begin to drop." i love you" he said as he gave her one last kiss," I love you too,"smiled Sam you eyes shine like pretty light" as she look into his eyes like the first time she did as her body slowly gave it away leaving Nate crying and holding her cold hand .

x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Please review!!


End file.
